Our objective is to establish a Biotechnology resource for Digital Imaging Technology Development. Its mission is to facilitate the development and application of emerging optical quantitation technologies for research in molecular cell biology. The molecular dynamics of vital processes in living cells can be revealed and measured with the help of electro-optical microscopic image acquisition, photon counting quantitation of weak molecular fluorescence, and computerized digital image processing and storage with spatial and temporal transform analysis. The resource is intended to accommodate the invention, development, design, construction, improvement, maintenance, and application of quantitative optical techniques specifically designed to provide powerful probes of molecular dynamics in living cells. Systems are to be developed for quantitative fluorescence micro-image acquisition at faint (Photon counting) levels and for fast (millisecond) acquisition of brighter transient images with digital image analysis and processing. Systematic quantitation of receptor dynamics, cell motion, spatial evolution of messenger ion activity, membrane potential, pH and receptor distributions and individual receptor molecular motions are achieved at light microscope resolution. New developments in dynamic image acquisition and processing, utilization of chemical indicators, 3D image acquisition, quantitative confocal microscopy and image processing, time-resolved fluorescence imaging and two photon excitation are included in the core research. Collaborative research on cellular biophysics is to be accommodated from the outset; it provides the best practical test of new technologies. Training functions will rely importantly on internships, extended hands-on experience of visiting students and of scientists who establish the learned techniques in their home laboratories. We aim to convey capabilities in instrumentation synthesis as well as experience with complex new technology. Dissemination pathways will include technology transfer to instrumentation industry as well as directly to users of the new technologies. The resource is intended to provide service in three distinct patterns from the beginning: Local users of current imaging technologies are accommodated in a new facility to be provided by the Biotechnology Program. Explorations of emerging new technologies and certain special problems are to be accommodated within the resource facility as it develops. A service function is expected to continue informal consulting service and provision of pilot facilities for the new technologies at all levels.